


fivethirty

by chichevache



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Found Poetry, Other, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:13:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27886591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chichevache/pseuds/chichevache
Summary: This is a found poem assembled fromBatter my HeartbyEnricoDandolo. It's a favorite of mine. <3
Kudos: 1





	fivethirty

imnotleavingyou (alone)

you deserve to be here

nervous aren’t you you're

shallow breaths and beating heart

pride is (imfinedontworryaboutme) hollow

emotion more no

mind the rattlesnakes

watch the flowers bloom

in the desert soil

(i startled) and seized your hand

tootightnonevernevertightenough

silently watching the horizon

your voice crackles through

(a flower bloominginthedark)

in a foreign land inaforeigntongue

talk quietly

blood seeping through

(every touch dangerous)

enough to ignite the atmosphere

light majestic in their native tongue

love you so much

(isthistheend

i want to die

amidead)

best case we’ll all

fry, fry, fry

and _life_ will be over

glorioustranscendentawfulhelpme

dawn blooms

(in the clouds)


End file.
